As computing technology has advanced, computing devices have become increasingly powerful. This increase in computing device power has resulted in a wide variety of different digital content being available to users, such as various types of programs, various different movies, and so forth. Additionally, as computing devices have increasingly become interconnected via various networks, the distribution of digital content has migrated away from magnetic disks and optical discs to downloading of digital content via one or more networks. However, given the large size of much of the digital content that is available to users, downloading the digital content via one or more networks can take a significant amount of time. This can result in delays to users who desire to use the content in the near future, leading to user frustration with their computing devices.